This generation, most children are familiar with the control method of electronic smart device such as gesture and drag control. Joystick control has become outdated design now.
In present disclosure, there is a low cost remote controller whereby users such as children can experience the drag feeling on a tablet or smart phone like a remote controller without applying resistive or capacitive screen hi-end technology.